


A Singular Arrangement

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Canon Het Relationship, Ficlet, Flogging, Infidelity, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	1. Chapter 1

"Don't you usually spend the Holidays at Hogwarts?" Lucius said as he walked through Severus's front door. "I didn't think to look for you here."

"It's lovely to see you as well." 

"None of that now, Severus." Lucius looked at the threadbare sofa and chairs, before pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and Transfiguring it into a brocade covered cherry wood armchair before sitting down.

"Make yourself at home," Severus said coldly and Lucius tutted. Severus went to the kitchen for wine and two glasses.

"Ah, elf-made?" Lucius asked as Severus handed him a glass. 

"Of course." Severus raised his glass and Lucius did likewise before taking a sip. "Narcissa is travelling again?" Severus smirked when Lucius nearly choked.

"Actually, yes."

Severus sat down on the sofa in such a way that his thighs were splayed and his boot just touched Lucius's shoe. Lucius looked back at him with hooded eyes. 

"Let me take you back—"

"No," Severus said swiftly. "I won't fuck you in your wife's house."

"It's not hers." Lucius's lower lip just stuck out in a pout and Severus wanted to bite it. Until it bled.

"It will be if she finds out about our little _arrangement_." Severus drained his glass and stood. "If you are still so inclined, I'll be upstairs."

Severus had only climbed two stairs when he heard Lucius's footsteps behind him.


	2. A Curious Accord

There was something absolutely exhilarating—and undoubtedly ironic—about having Lucius Malfoy tied to the bedposts in the dingy little bedroom at Spinner's End. 

Lilywhite hands gripped the headboard as Severus brought the flogger down on the creamy white flesh of Lucius's buttocks, now a violent pink.

"Say it." Severus rained down blow after blow, waiting for Lucius to break. 

"Please, Severus," Lucius finally cried out as Severus raised his arm again to deliver another swat. 

"Please _what_?"

"Fuck me." Lucius was panting heavily, head resting against his arm. "Please fuck me."

Throwing aside the flogger, Severus tapped Lucius's hole with his wand and slammed inside without further ado. 

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Lucius gasped out, his entire body stilling. Severus allowed him a moment, enjoying the feel of his hot skin against his abdomen. 

"Keep it open," Severus said as he pulled all the way out. He watched the muscles of Lucius's arse begin to close but he had such good control he managed to open himself again. 

Lucius's legs were trembling and exquisite noises fell from his lips as Severus pushed inside and pulled out completely, dragging the head of his cock over the rim over and over.

At last Severus felt his bollocks drawing up and he pulled back, wrapped his hand around his cock and wanked himself furiously. When the first drops of come burst out, Severus shoved back inside Lucius and filled him until the come began oozing back out around his cock. 

Staying inside Lucius, Severus reached underneath him and grasped his cock. He stroked him only twice before Lucius threw his head back and came with a shout, arse clenching around Severus's half-hard length. Finally Lucius collapsed forward, his long hair sticking to his sweaty face. His arms were stretched at an awkward angle as he was still tied to the bed. 

Severus flicked his wand toward the ropes but Lucius hardly moved. 

Settling himself beside Lucius's prone form, Severus said, "When is she returning?"

"Tomorrow evening."

"Perfect." Severus laid a proprietary hand on Lucius's arse and squeezed. 

He had plans for that arse later in the evening. And all through the night.


End file.
